1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer and an automatic setting method of master/slave devices for the portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chipsets adapted to be mounted to the main board of a portable computer, for example, chipsets by Intel Corporation, support two integrated drive electronics (IDE) channels, that is, a primary channel and a secondary channel. Generally, the primary channel is allocated for a master hard disk drive internally mounted to a portable computer which is set as a Master. The secondary channel is allocated for optional devices to be externally mounted to the portable computer. To this end, the portable computer is provided with secondary mounting units for mounting optional devices as a master device and a slave device, respectively. Such optional devices may include a CD-ROM, a ZIP drive, a DVD-ROM, a CD-RW, and a second hard disk drive.
The secondary mounting units of the conventional portable computers are not fixed for such optional devices as a master device and a slave device, respectively. Instead, optional devices mounted to the secondary mounting units are set to master and slave devices, respectively, using cable select pins provided in those optional devices.
In this case, however, there is a drawback in that the optional device set to the master device cannot operate as a slave device. In similar, the optional device set to the slave device cannot operate as a master device. Furthermore, where the master device is removed from the conventional portable computer while the slave device remains mounted, the computer cannot recognize the slave device, and therefore, the slave device cannot be used.
What is needed is an automatic mechanism for a portable computer that has two mounting units in which the two mounting units receive external devices. If both mounting units are occupied by external devices, the computer system designates the main mounting unit as the master and the sub mounting unit as the slave. Should the external device be removed from the main mounting unit, while an external device remains in the sub mounting unit, the external device in the sub mounting unit is designated automatically as master so that it can be recognized by the computer. The computer is dockable with a docking station and it is possible to have the sub mounting unit and the main mounting unit to reside in the docking station instead of in the computer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a portable computer capable of using optional devices, mounted thereto, irrespective of a master/slave setting condition initially made.
It is also an object of the present invention is to provide an automatic setting method of master/slave devices as optional devices mounted to a portable computer, which is capable of allowing each of those optional devices to be used, irrespective of a master/slave setting condition initially made.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a computer system having a main mounting unit and a sub mounting unit, so that if both are occupied by external devices, the main mounting unit is master and the sub mounting unit is a slave.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a computer system that automatically recognizes the external device in the sub mounting unit as a master device should the external unit of the main mounting unit be removed.
It is further an embodiment of the present invention to provide the main mounting unit and the sub mounting unit in a docking station instead of in a body of a computer allowing the external device in the sub mounting unit to be recognized as a master device when the external device in the main mounting unit is removed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, these and other objects may be accomplished by the provision of a portable computer having a computer body, a main board mounted to the computer body, main and sub mounting units connected to the main board and adapted to allow external devices according to an IDE standard interface scheme to be mounted thereto, respectively, external devices each adapted to output a signal indicative of whether or not the external device is connected to an associated one of the main and sub mounting units, each of the external devices having a connection means to be coupled to an associated one of the main and sub mounting units; and a control unit for recognizing the external device mounted to the main mounting unit as a master device and the external device mounted to the sub mounting unit as a slave device, respectively, while recognizing the external device mount to the sub mounting unit as a master device under a condition in which there is no external device mounted to the main mounting unit.
Preferably, the portable computer further comprises a docking station separated from the computer body while being connected to the main board for a signal exchange with the main board. The control unit and the main and sub mounting units may be provided in the portable computer. In this case, there is an advantage in that the computer body has a reduced volume. Preferably, the connection means has a ground terminal for outputting the signal indicative of whether or not the external device associated therewith is connected to an associated one of the main and sub mounting units.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, these and other objects may also be achieved by the provision of an automatic setting method of master/slave devices for external devices mounted to a portable computer including a computer body, a pair of mounting units adapted to allow the external devices to be mounted thereto, respectively, each of the external devices having a configuration according to IDE standard interface scheme, and a main board connected with the mounting units, having the steps of setting the mounting units as main and sub mounting units, respectively, determining whether or not the external devices are mounted to the main and sub mounting units, respectively, and recognizing the external device mounted to the main mounting unit as a master device and the external device mounted to the sub mounting unit as a slave device, respectively, while recognizing the external device mount to the sub mounting unit as a master device when it is determined that there is no external device mounted to the main mounting unit. Preferably, the determination of whether or not each of the external devices is mounted to an associated one of the main and sub mounting units is carried out, based on a ground signal generated when the external device is mounted to the associated mounting unit.